Somthing to Talk About
by Amiyrasmom
Summary: Robert Morehouse has something he needs to tell his father. No warning and no spoilers. Just silliness.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas for the TV shows **_**Copper **_**or**_** The Glades. **_**More's the pity. Nor do I make any money from playing with them. Darn it.**

**A/N: So during my rather busy summer one of the things I did was get my Becca hooked on the TV show **_**Copper**_**. It's an incredibly good show and she is now one of its fans. Yay for me! Well, one day we were fooling around and talking about pairings. Neither of us could think of a good pairing for Chief Manus on **_**The Glades**_** (another really good show). Then Becca started throwing out characters from other shows to pair her with and I said Robert from **_**Copper**_**, if only piss his father off. Becca loved the idea and this story was born. Hope you like it. Let me know.**

He watched her closely, blue eyes cataloging, recording, assessing. She was nervous and yet outwardly there were no indications aside from the slight tightening around her mouth and eyes. He was impressed. She had wonderful control of herself. A control he could never hope to achieve.

New York Police Detective Kevin Corcoran cocked his head to one side and considered the woman beside him for a moment more. She was very striking. Tonight her curly brownish hair was pulled back and wound high on her head in an elegant bun thing. He believed it was called a chignon. For the first time since he'd met her she was wearing formal wear. A bronze dress that with her milky coffee complexion seemed to make her glow in the dying sunlight. It also set fire to her whiskey colored eyes.

"You'll do, Colleen Manus," he told her quietly. "You'll do just fine."

The Irish lilt to his voice gave her name a soothing sound and she gave him a wan smile. "I know," she whispered and took his hand to give it a friendly squeeze. "I just wish Jim and Carlos could have joined us."

He grinned that charming, engaging grin that made him look so boyish. "Well, if it's any comfort, you have me."

"And me!" A young female voice piped up from Kevin's side. "I'm with you too," the twelve year old girl clinging to Kevin's hand gave Colleen a fierce look. "Robert won't let anything happen either, you know," she said wisely.

Colleen gave the girl a bigger smile. "Aye, you too, Annie," Kevin rumbled from her side. "Though Robert would be beyond pleased if you gave his father a heartattack."

Colleen stifled a laugh as they strode up the walk to the ornate door and Kevin knocked the knocker. "Most likely," she said softly.

The door swept open. "Detectives, Miss Annie," the butler nodded and stepped back to motion them in. "Mr. Morehouse and Mr. Robert are awaiting you in the parlor."

"Thank you, James," Kevin smiled at the stiff backed man. "I know the way." He placed a comforting hand on Colleen's back and ushered her towards a door on the left of the entrance hall. "Breathe woman," he whispered. "It'll be fun."

Colleen arched an incredulous brow at him and pulled on his arm before he could open the door. "Fun, Corcoran? Fun?" She drew in a deep breath. "I am about to walk into that room and tell one of the richest men in New York that I'm going to marry his son! How will that be fun?"

Kevin grinned that grin again. "I'm just imagining the look on Morehouse's face when _Robert_ tells him. Not to mention when he introduces you as _whom_ you are."

Annie giggled and pulled on his hand as she opened the door herself and strode into the room. "Evening Robert, Mr. Morehouse," she greeted the two seated men.

"Hello, Annie," the younger of the two men greeted with a wide smile. The other man only nodded at the child. "Corky, Colleen," the last name was breathed out on a breath of a sigh. Robert had never seen Colleen looking so beautiful. The woman that had won his heart and undying loyalty was nearly glowing. "You look lovely." He took her hand in his own and the rest of the room faded from his consciousness.

A faint tinge of pink colored those high cheekbones and her whiskey eyes sparkled in the lamplight. "Thank you, Robert," she said so quietly that only he heard her whisper.

"Always, dearest," he whispered back just as quietly. "I do adore you."

Colleen showed off a dimple in her cheek with her smile. Her golden whiskey eyes glowed with pleasure and only Kevin clearing his throat brought the two back from the world they'd claimed as their own.

"Robert," His father's voice was warning. Robert knew from long experience exactly what it meant when Norbert Morehouse's voice took on that tone. "Are you going to introduce your guests?"

Robert managed to pull himself away from those fathomless eyes and smirk at his father. Simply because he knew what the tone meant didn't mean he ever paid it any attention. "Father, I believe you know Detective Corcoran and his ward, Annie."

"Yes, yes," Norbert cut his only son off. "I do not however know the woman who has garnered so much of your attention."

Robert's smirk vanished at the intentional slight to the lady. "Father, allow me to introduce you to Ms. Colleen Manus. Colleen and her team were sent here to New York by President Lincoln himself to ferret out the truth of the rumors of Southern sympathizers in the city."

Though he hid it well Norbert was shocked at Robert's blatant words and attitude. "Her team?" He questioned faintly.

"Yes sir," Colleen, never one to stand back and let others talk for her, piped up. "I head an elite team on contract from the president to deal with various criminal issues."

Norbert stood suddenly as the door opened again and a maid stepped into the room. "Dinner is served," the maid told them softly. "If you will please follow me to the dining room."

Leaving the rather controversial topic of Colleen and her team the group followed the maid silently. Annie grinned at Colleen as they sat. "It'll be fine, you'll see," she whispered to the older woman.

Colleen took a deep breath. "I certainly hope so," she whispered back. This evening was going to try her nerves more than Jim in a strop ever had.

The talk during dinner racketed back and forth among everyone except Norbert who remained quiet and thoughtful. He was unsure why his son had insisted that he meet the colored woman and have dinner with the demon child and her guardian. He liked Corcoran well enough but the man was coarse and uncouth.

"Father?" Robert called his attention as the servants cleared the dessert plates. "I've something else I wanted to tell you."

"Oh?" Norbert raised one eyebrow and stared at his son. Annie stifled her giggle behind her hand and Kevin sat back to watch the coming fireworks. Colleen took Robert's outstretched hand and stood up beside him so that they could present a united front.

Robert drew in a deep breath and looked his father straight in the eyes. "I have asked and Colleen has graciously agreed to become my wife."

Norbert blinked at his son as his face froze. He blinked again. And then the elegant, composed, cold Norbert Morehouse slid from his chair to the floor in a dead faint.


End file.
